


see the flipside

by hero_is_here



Series: frame the halves and call them brothers [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Smp, Gen, Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot-centric, Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Wilbur Soot, anything tw related will be in notes i think, for like a few paragraphs, im bad at tagging but yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hero_is_here/pseuds/hero_is_here
Summary: Something in him clicks and he knows for a fact that he will be protecting his little brother for the rest of his life.ORwilbur tries to raise his brother the best he can, but he's only a kid himself.[title is from 'thurs 6-25' by SALES.]
Relationships: Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: frame the halves and call them brothers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113689
Comments: 8
Kudos: 425





	see the flipside

**Author's Note:**

> c!phil is making me angry rn so im stealing his sons and making them angsty. fuck off minecraft man. also this is supposed to be kinda prologue-y for the rest of this series so uh
> 
> tw: falling, mentions of serious injury (nothing too in detail), mentions of child abandonment, mentions of being arrested.

Will figured he was a few months old when he first met Technoblade. Of course, he doesn’t remember, but Phil smiles fondly about it every once in a while. Phil put baby Will in Techno’s arms and, after many days of no sleep, promptly fell asleep in the piglin’s arms. Phil always mentions that his eldest son liked Techno way more than him, and Will wonders if that’s honestly true.

* * *

  
  


Will is six when he falls out of the tree. Maybe if his father hadn’t moved them into a cottage in a taiga forest, with trees looking like they went into the sky forever. Wilbur supposes he is behind other kids with wings on the whole flying thing, so he doesn’t often.  _ It’s difficult to steer _ , he tells his father,  _ and definitely not a fear of heights _ . So, he supposes, the skyscraper spruce trees can help with that. 

He starts climbing early in the morning, and comes tumbling down from halfway up at noon. In reality, the tree probably wasn’t quite that tall, but he is just a curious little kid who wants to defeat fear in hand-to-hand combat. The scream that pierces the air as he falls and slams onto the ground is nigh deafening. His mother is the first out of the house, terrified that her son is dead. Will just sobs to nothing, the pain numbing all other senses. He isn’t sure what’s broken, but he knows something is.

He is vaguely aware of when he is taken into the house and when a stranger is inspecting his wings. He vomits from the pain and cannot stop crying, even when there are no tears left to shed and he refuses to drink. Eventually, he is fed a potion and falls into a deep sleep. When he wakes up, there is a dull pain in his back and his mother holds him so close. 

It takes a while for him to realize he is missing a vital part of his body, replaced by white bandages wrapped around his chest. He screams and breathes heavily while Phil tries to explain what happened to a child having his first panic attack. Will understands later. His wings were broken in many places, nearly shattered. In the off chance that they did heal, he would never be able to use them without insane amounts of physical therapy. It would have practically been deadweight and caused back problems in the years to come. It still feels like a part of him has been taken away. 

* * *

  
  


Will is ten when they welcome home Theseus to the family. He had been very curious about his mother’s pregnancy, only capped when he holds the golden haired cherubim in his arms. Something in him clicks and he knows for a fact that he will be protecting his little brother for the rest of his life. Technoblade comes around a few months again, and Will meets him at the door, screaming in joy. The piglin laughs when Phil tells him the baby’s name, and mentions something about hoping Theseus isn’t like his mythological namesake. This time, when Techno leaves, Phil goes with him. Will wonders if it’s something he did, but his dad visits once every few months and sends money while he’s gone. 

* * *

  
  


Will is eleven when he wakes up and his mother is gone. He waits. And waits. And waits. Eventually, his little brother cries and Will has to figure out how to make his bottles of milk himself. His mother doesn’t come back. 

He meets Schlatt and Niki in the same year, now that he has to go to the market himself. Niki works in her family’s bakery, and fawns over Theseus whenever Will brings him. She is a few years younger than Will and sneaks him small pieces of cake whenever he hides in the bakery to get away from the crowd of the marketplace.

Schlatt just wanders around the marketplace on weekdays. His parents are vendors on the streets, selling fish. Most of his family apparently are seafarers, merchants, or mariners. He plans to become a ‘real businessman,’ apparently. Will mostly likes hanging out with the boy because he’s a lot more willing to tell people off. He’s also one of the few people that sound like he’s from the South in the village, and he always says something about his parents picking up accents on their voyages. 

Will holds Theseus one night after the boy cried out for their mother again. Will thinks about how she abandoned them, and how she was the one to come up for the name of Theseus as well. 

“Theseus is stupid, anyway,” Will whispers into his sleeping brother’s head. “Tommy’s much better. Fuck her, am I right?”

The next time Phil visits, Will does not cry. He knows he has to act strong for Thes- for Tommy. Phil holds his sons and Will does not cry. 

* * *

  
  


Will takes care of Tommy for the next few years. But he’s still a kid. He’s allowed to do things. He’s fifteen when he and Schlatt get caught breaking into a store. They weren’t gonna steal anything. At least, Will didn’t think they were. They are just stupid teenagers with nothing to do. At most, they probably aren’t gonna be charged with anything. Nothing damaged, nothing stolen. As they sit in a cell, Will and Schlatt figure it’s just a lesson for the boys. 

Schlatt’s parents are out of town, and he isn’t sure who’s coming until a familiar white haired woman walks through the door. She’s only two years older than the pair, but she knows how to put the fear of God into any teenager, as Will had learned in the last few years. She stares down the two boys in the cell and Will can see Schlatt sink in on himself. 

Puffy tosses the guard a bag of emeralds, and Will thinks it’s probably bail. “C’mon, Jay,” she says, tiredly, and Will thinks of how late it is. She looks over at him. “ _ William _ .”

Will nervously puts a hand up as a greeting. Puffy is just about the only person who calls him his full name, other than his father. The woman’s ears flick in annoyance. 

“Is your father in town?” She points the question at him. Will hugs himself slightly before shaking his head. She sighs and pulls a few more emeralds for the guard. She waves for the two boys to come on when the key unlocks the cell. Schlatt happily makes his way out, and Will nervously follows behind.

“I can pay you back, I’m so sorry, I-” Apologies spill out of Will’s mouth the moment they are outside. Puffy puts a hand up. 

“It’s fine. Just make sure it doesn’t happen again. Please?”

Will nods vigorously. She pats him on the head, which he thinks is a bit unnecessary, as he is almost a foot taller than her, and he heads home. Tommy is still in bed when he gets home and he lets out a sigh of relief. But this night has clicked some light in his head. He grabs paper and quill, writing out a quick note. 

“Dad,” the note reads. “I think it’s best for both Tom-” he scratches that out. “I think it’s best for both Theseus and I if we left. He’s still young and he really doesn’t understand why you’re never home. Will write you once we settle somewhere. Please don’t look for us.”

Will sighs and places it on the kitchen table. He packs himself a bag of things he thinks he needs, plus the guitar Niki and Schlatt pitched in together to buy him for his last birthday. He quietly sneaks around his little brother’s room, collecting articles of clothing and toys to keep him busy. 

When the sun rises, Will completes their morning ritual. He puts a plate of breakfast in front of his brother and sits next to him.

“Toms,” he starts, “we are going on a little trip.”

Blue eyes intensely stare into his. Will thinks most kids are soft, nice. Tommy is sharp, curious, hungry for knowledge. “Where?” He asks.

“Dunno yet. Just a… road trip. For a while.”

Tommy looks down at his scrambled eggs. “Okay,” he shrugs. Will figures he doesn’t ask anymore simply because it’s morning and the boy is tired. But he at least treasures that Tommy is okay with it. Once he and Tommy have finished breakfast, he takes the boy by the hand. Will stops by the bakery first.

Niki is at the front, old enough to deal with customers instead of cooking in the back. “Hi, Will!”

“Niki, I- uh. I’m leaving.”

The wide grin on Niki’s face fades. “You’re… what?”

“I want to leave. So, I am.”

“Will, you’re fifteen, you can’t just pack up and leave! You- what about your dad?”

Will anxiously rubs his hands. “I need to leave, Niki. Mostly because of my dad.”

Niki pulls off her apron and rounds the counter. “Will, if this is about your dad, we can fix it, you don’t have to leave.” She grabs his hands, pleading.

“I’m sorry, Nik. I have to. I just wanted to tell you in person. I promise I’ll write, but I have to leave. Just- tell Schlatt for me. He’ll be pissed.”

Will’s hands fall out of Niki’s grip and he grabs Tommy’s hand to leave. She simply stares at him as he exits the shop. Tommy’s hand grips Will’s, and Will figures he must be trying to comfort him. He ruffles his little brother’s blonde hair and the boy makes an angry sound. The two follow the dirt path out of the village.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: hero-is-here  
> Twitter: heroishere0
> 
> leave a comment if you'd like, they always make me happy. also, check out my other stories (esp the other ones in this series). thank you for reading!


End file.
